


Evening Kiss

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a cottage sits an old couple, happy to be together after so many years.  Gonzoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Kiss

_I always wanted someone to grow old with._

_So did I._

It's a cheerful little cottage, with wooden floors and bright carpets and a fire in the winter. There are always many books, and the kettle for hot tea. She waits for him there, as he comes inside from his walk.

"Maria phoned. Robert is doing well, got over that nasty cold."

Maria was their firstborn, and Robert is her third. He's a handsome dark-haired boy who does well in school, loves the sciences the most. Walter smiles.

Seras is sitting in her favorite chair, the comfortable one for her old bones, and he sits down in the chair next to it, taking a moment to look at her. Her hair has large white streaks now, with blonde still glowing through here and there. There are lines on her face of course, but she seldom looks worried, just happy or determined or a little angry as the mood takes her. She sits proudly, though her back is not as straight as it once was. He takes a moment to stroke her shoulders, and he is certain that he has never seen her so beautiful.

"Walter is still in New York, isn't he?" she says. Their son, who she insisted on naming after him, though even as a baby he had her deep blue eyes. He is a diplomat now.

"I imagine he'll bring us something nice when he returns." He always does.

"I worked in the garden today, she says. "The roses are lovely. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"In a moment." Right now he just wants to be here with her. He takes her hand in his, feeling the delicate skin, and leans in to kiss her. She responds the same way as always, lovingly, and he thinks of his luck to have such a kiss after all these years.

She puts her head on his shoulder, and he doesn't even think about getting up.

No one knows why Walter is so fascinated with maintaining that cottage when Hellsing has little use for it anymore. And no one knows where Seras goes on the nights she is free, but as she doesn't seem to be hurting anyone they leave that be too. He grew old alone, until he met her, and she of course will never grow old at all. But sometimes kisses and pretending are enough.


End file.
